Alternate Universe Child a Saiyuki Story
by Kitsune86
Summary: When Pilot Commander Cho Kanan enters a world parallel to her own she is left with thoughts of why it happened. She discovers faces of those she knows and once knew. During her exploration to return home she learns the true reason for her appearance.


**The World in Their Time**

Five hundred years ago, the world of demon and man lived in peace among the continents. An eternal chain was formed among the species in this period of time was known as The Calm. Just as the peace became a young, fresh world, there was something stirring in India that would demolish it.

It wasn't known at first until a minus wave cascaded over the globe, turning demons to savage beasts. The Calm was destroyed as the demons rose against man and slaughtered them all.

Soon, he made himself known to the world as he was revived from the ashes. Gyumaoh, the bull demon king, had tinkered with a vast world of forbidden technology that drove the demons to madness. He was a greedy bastard of the worst kind. Gyumaoh would bring chaos to order as soon as he rid the world of the human race. To shape the world into his darkest thoughts was his greatest desire.

As the struggle to end the evil slaughter against mankind raged on, Gyumaoh took control, deeming the humans as the evil ones, and ordered their extinction. The continuous power of Gyumaoh's rise slowly devoured the world inch by inch. Every continent soon fell into the pits of hell as they were claimed as his.

Three hundred years passed before the remaining humans grasped onto a small portion of Gyumaoh's vicious technology. By the heavens, this science was forbidden by law, but the humans had lost faith in the heavens long ago. The world took a stand together as they attempted to end the evil, demon king. However, with the little technology they manage to steal, it wasn't enough to bring down Gyumaoh's flooded kingdom.

The grief-stricken humans were left with no choice but to abandon their once beautiful world. A project was started to build a home underground: the only place they knew they would be safe. Within two years, small shelters were created and the humans evacuated their light.

Safe for a time, the underworld grew into a thriving civilization. It took years to organize this new world, but it was accomplished at an amazing speed. Meanwhile, the continent known as China was transformed into a living graveyard from Gyumaoh's reign. Under the crust, the city of Togenkyo was formed and became the largest underground city in the entire world.

As time went on, the humans knew that their descendants would never see the surface again. The only time anyone returned to the surface was to gather resources to contain life below the surface. The process was slow and took many days, but it was done in secret.

Resources grew scarce amongst the cities. Dreadfully life was dying until an odd breakthrough occured. It had seemed that not all demons had fallen under the minus wave. In fact, they even sought a peaceful existence with the humans.

At first, they were refused among the cities. They were believed to be untrustworthy. However, the demons made a promise that if the humans would allow them to live with them they would bring more technology stolen from Gyumaoh throughout the years.

Ingrid, a human, accepted the demons' offer--under once condition. In return for their technology, each demon individual must do away with their demonic flesh and become completely human. A solution was created by a former American scientist: the power limiter, a small microchip design to be carefully placed under the demon's skin. Giving away their demon forms, a treaty was created and The Calm was reborn. Unfortunately, that only lasted until Gyumaoh found the humans' little hiding places.

Gyumaoh, along with his demon vassals that reigned over various parts of the world, sent bands of demon armies to destroy the humans once and for all. Surprisingly, the humans fought back with their newly-born banishing technology formed by a lone monk known as Genjyo Sanzo. The weapons proved their worth and a plan of action was carefully crafted. Banishing weapons incinerated anything with demon blood; however, even with the weapons, it still wasn't enough to push the demons back.

Within months, barriers were created to surround the cities in a giant bubble to shield them from Gyumaoh's forces. Infused with the banishing technology, the barriers ensured that any demon attempting to pass through would die instantly. Peaceful demons living in the cities were protected by their limiters, allowing them to pass through safely if need be. Military forces were formed under the careful leadership of Sanzo. He was selected as a councilman in the city of Togenkyo for his heroic efforts during the first Human/Demon war.

Once again, the humans devised a new plan to strike against Gyumaoh and his vicious armies. Four armies were formed under the command of four generals, and Sanzo himself led one army of ground forces along with three other demon allies.

Cho Hakkai was the second general to be selected. He insisted on being given the rank to avenge his lost of his wife, Kanan. At the time his name was Cho Gouno while serving in a small army in Japan before his descending beneath the earth. He was well-known for his vast skills with Chi Energy. While he was in the service, his wife was kidnapped in order to be a sacrifice to the Thousand Eye Demon. In attempt to save her Hakkai was forced to make a sacrifice of his own. Upon finding that his wife had been raped and impregnated with her captor's child, Hakkai slaughtered a thousand demons, becoming a demon himself. Unable to bring herself to bear the child, Kanan killed herself in front of Hakkai. He was convicted of his crime and given a new life under the name Cho Hakkai. In time, he married again to a former demon spy named Yaone, who bore him one daughter. His daughter was named Kanan in the memory of his first wife.

The third general was Sha Gojyo, a half demon and good friend of Hakkai. He was a womanizing gambler but the last of the few people trained in usage of the Shakujou Staff. Angry at the fact that his older half-brother had joined the army of Gyumaoh, Gojyo immediately took the offer to serve in hopes of killing his brother for his treachery. Gojyo never married but managed to get a brothel girl pregnant, thus creating his son, Toro.

The last of the generals was Son Goku, a demon rescued from imprisonment from Gyumaoh's fortress long ago by Sanzo. Goku enrolled at a school where he learned to use the Nyoi-bo. Goku was at the top of his class and recommended by Sanzo to be a general. For reasons unknown, Goku never aged from the youthful state of an eighteen-year-old.

Even with the banishing technology and the numerous men fighting to take down Gyumaoh, it still wasn't enough to bring the end. Goku and Sanzo barely put a dent in Gyumaoh's numbers, but they successfully took out one of Gyumaoh's generals--his only daughter, Lirin. Hakkai went missing in action and was declared dead. Gojyo abandoned his army and took the chance to fight his brother but was killed in the process.

Several years passed since the last Human/Demon. Goku and Sanzo continued to fight Gyumaoh's rule. Orphaned young Cho Kanan and Sha Toro were adopted by Sanzo and Goku. Kanan lost her mother to an illness while Toro never had any contact from his mother whatsoever. Even without their fathers around, the two children grew up with the same will for freedom. Their fathers died trying to free the human race, and soon enough, it became the same goal that Kanan and Toro strived for.

At last, the heavens finally grew exasperated with Gyumaoh's insults and sent a little weapon to the humans that would completely rid the world of his presence. The only problem was that no one knew what the weapon looked liked or how to find it. Cruelly, the heavens left it up to the humans to figure it out what and where it was.

A/N: I hadn't realize how long its been since I last updated this story. I had gotten a bad case of writer's block. Sure everyone gets it just probably not as long as I did. I have made a few changes to the story now that I am back on track to writing. I seriously wanted to extend the chapters and with that I also have change the characters a bit. So far this is the only chapter I have up for now. The others I took down to save confusion. Kohanna's name has been changed to Kanan. I like it better that way. Well enjoy reading.


End file.
